New Year's Eve at the Ishtar Residence
by Spoons
Summary: A short story about Malik and Marik's continued battle against Isis's bad cooking. Happy New Year! Say hello to 2004!


Spoons: Another holiday special!! and thank you all for the motivating reviews! From now on,  
  
I shall put EFFORT into my specials!  
  
Yugi: Yay!  
  
Spoons: Except...I kinda ran out of time on this one...so forgive me!!  
  
Marik: -_-;  
  
Spoons: Oh it's not that bad. It's like the Christmas one, only a little shorter and with no  
  
planning ahead.  
  
Bakura: And I'm not in it.  
  
Spoons: Yep. Now then. Who wants to do the disclaimer? Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Why me?  
  
Spoons: I dunno. Just do it.  
  
Kaiba: No.  
  
Marik: Spoons doesn't own Yugioh or it's characters, but she does own this story's plot, so  
  
don't sue. You wouldn't get anything anyway.  
  
Spoons: Well, that IS true. Ugg...so...tired. Must...write...fic...  
  
Yami: New Year's eve is coming. Don't fall asleep.  
  
Spoons: Let's just start before I doze off w/ my eyes open.  
  
//blah// = yami to hikari  
  
/blah/ = hikari to yami  
  
~*~*~*~*~ = scene/time change  
  
Rating= PG  
  
Spoons: This story is about Malik and Marik on New Year's eve. I feel sorry for Isis already.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"You know, It's kind of sad the way Christmas overshadows New Year's like this."  
  
"Well it should! New Year's is boring."  
  
Isis hit Malik over the head with her fist and kept talking.  
  
"I mean, you get up on Christmas morning, open your presents, and before you can even think  
  
about it, it's New Year's. I completely forgot it was tonight when I got up this morning."  
  
"And why are you telling me this?"  
  
"I'm saying this because I want all of us to celebrate tonight like it was Christmas or some  
  
other major holiday."  
  
"Do I get presents?"  
  
"No. But you do get to witness the arrival of a new year. That's a big thing. It only   
  
happens once every 365 days."  
  
"Sis, ALL holidays only happen once every 365 days. At least, all the ones I know of do."  
  
"My point is," Her voice grew dangerous, "I don't want any practical jokes from you, OR   
  
Marik. I expect both of you to behave tonight. Where is he, anyway?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
"...And what is he doing out there?! It's pitch black!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well tell him to come inside!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Isis glared and made another fist.  
  
/Isis says you have to come inside now./  
  
//But I'm not done yet.//  
  
/What are you doing?!/  
  
//Pelting unsuspecting couples with snowballs. Why?//  
  
/Mariiiik/ Malik groaned over the mental link. /Isis is about to hurt me. Please come  
  
save me. You're a yami. Yamis protect their hikaris./  
  
//You're not in danger. You don't need help.//  
  
/Yes I do!/  
  
"Well!? Is he coming!?" Isis yelled.  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
"Good. I have a special dinner planned for tonight."  
  
"But it's New Year's eve! Can't we go out just this once?"  
  
"I thought you said this holiday was lame." Marik offered as he stepped inside, taking off  
  
his mittens and hat. "You said it shouldn't be a holiday at all."  
  
/What are you doing!? I'm trying to get her to let us eat out!/  
  
//Oh. Wait...you mean she's cooked for us again!?//  
  
/Yup./  
  
"Is that so?" Isis cocked an eyebrow at Malik. "Well then. I suppose I should just lock you  
  
outside tonight and let you sleep in the snow."  
  
"Eep! W-what are you talking about, yami? I LOVE New Year's!"  
  
"Ohh." Isis grinned evily, "In that case, you and Marik can decorate the living room!"  
  
"What!? I have better things to do than hang ribbons from the ceiling." Marik hissed.  
  
"If by 'better things' you mean helping me get dinner ready, then yes. You do."  
  
The yami growled and sulked into the kitchen with Isis following behind.  
  
"Get to work, Malik!" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Oh yes. He would get to work, alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hikari...do you WANT to die young?" Marik asked, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I did get a little carried away this time."  
  
The living room was blue. As in covered with blue paint, left over from when the house had  
  
needed repainting. The carpet was striped, the furnature polka-dotted, and the walls smeared  
  
up as far as Malik had been able to reach.  
  
"Isis is going to kill you."  
  
"Maybe I should hide somewhere. How about the attic?"  
  
"She'd check there first."  
  
"Then...um...oh I don't know! Think of something, yami! Quick!"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGHHH!!!"  
  
"Oh my." Marik said in what he hoped was a surprized tone.  
  
"AAAAHGGGG!! MALIIIIIIIIK!" Isis clenched her hands into fists as she stormed off into the  
  
next room to hunt for her brother. The floor and walls seemed to rumble in fear.  
  
//Did you hide where I told you to?//  
  
/Yes, why? Did Isis find out?/  
  
//Ah...yeah, she did.//  
  
/How mad is she?/  
  
//......Just stay hidden until she calms down a little.//  
  
/How long will that take?/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*One Hour Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MALIK, GET OUT HERE! NOW!!"  
  
Isis ripped aside the curtains and glared murderously out the window. Suddenly, an idea came  
  
to her. Why hadn't she thought of this earlier?  
  
"Oh Marrrrrrik..." She called in a sing-songy voice.  
  
"Whaaaaat?" He replied, imitating her tone. The yami was sitting infront of the fire,   
  
reading a small book.  
  
"Where is Malik?"  
  
"You haven't found him yet?"  
  
"Tell me where he is."  
  
"What makes you think I know?"  
  
"Because you always know. Now tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?" She asked, grinding her teeth.  
  
"Because you'll hurt him. I'm supposed to protect my hikari."  
  
"Marik, if you don't tell me where he is-"  
  
"Forget it. I'm not telling you."  
  
Isis growled and headed towards the kitchen. Marik watched her leave and set the book down  
  
when she was out of sight.  
  
//She's still mad.//  
  
/Ow. I...can't feel my legs. Why'd you have to pick somewhere so small?/  
  
//It's a good hiding spot. She hasn't found you yet.//  
  
/But what if my legs turn blue and fall off?/  
  
//Well, you'll have to come out sometime. And she has calmed down quite a bit.//  
  
/.........yami?/  
  
//Hm?//  
  
/I'm stuck./  
  
Marik sighed and got up. He went into Isis's room and opened the closet door, causing Malik  
  
to tumble out.  
  
"Owww, it hurts."  
  
"MALIK!" Isis yelled as she entered the room. Malik shrieked and darted around, trying to   
  
find an escape route, while Marik crept out the door and shut it behind him. He went back  
  
to his spot by the fireplace and continued reading his book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why didn't you...ow...help me...?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to get beaten up by Isis."  
  
"You are...ow!...Such a hypocrite...oww! Not so hard!  
  
"It's just a band-aid, hikari."  
  
"Hmf. I told you this New Year's thing was stupid."  
  
"Don't let Isis hear you say that."  
  
"When did she say she was going to let us back inside?"  
  
"After midnight."  
  
"How much longer until then?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Malik walked up to the front door and pounded on it for the fifth time.  
  
"Things could be worse, you know." Marik mumbled.   
  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
  
"She could have locked us outside without our coats and mittens. At least she let us have  
  
those."  
  
"I'm still cold."  
  
"You can have my scarf."  
  
"But I want to go inside."  
  
"The door's locked."  
  
"Maybe we could walk down to Ryou's."  
  
"Isis said she'd never let us back in the house if we tried something like that again."  
  
"Could we sneak back inside?"  
  
"How? The windows are also locked."  
  
"Well, at least you're out here with me."  
  
"Ah yes. Better to drag someone else along with you into this sort of mess than have to deal  
  
with it by yourself."  
  
"Sheesh, yami. I didn't mean it quite like that."  
  
"I know." Marik said with a smile as he sat down on the steps next to his hikari. "I think  
  
I'll enjoy this New Year's eve anyway."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marik: Very OOC on my part, but good.  
  
Spoons: Well, I kinda HAVE to make you and Malik a little OOC. Otherwise you'd be really  
  
annoying and have the corniest lines. That goes for Yami, too.  
  
Yami: It's sad, but true.  
  
Spoons: I tried not to make him OOC once, and it killed my story. It was really sad.  
  
Ryou: Anyway, happy New Year's!!  
  
Bakura: Say hello to 2004. Scary, huh?  
  
Yugi: A little. But I love New Year's eve.  
  
Malik: I don't. I refuse to star in any more holiday fics.  
  
Spoons: You don't have a choice.  
  
Malik: O_o  
  
Kaiba: I hate holiday fics.  
  
Spoons: Oh be quiet. You've only been in...um...two so far.  
  
Kaiba: Out of four.  
  
Spoons: -_-* I think I'll have YOU star next time.  
  
Kaiba: Just TRY it, you hack author. *Gets attacked by Spoons*  
  
Joey: Happy New Year's, everyone. ^_^; 


End file.
